Calm and Reposed
by theladywarbler
Summary: When the Green Goblin throws Gwen Stacy off the George Washington Bridge, Peter barely catches her. Their lives are turned upside down as Gwen tries to lead a normal life paralyzed from the waist down. Gwen Stacy was supposed to have died, or at least that's how she feels.
1. Konstantine

Peter carefully puled the girl towads him. "Spider powers, I love you!" He shouted. "Not only am I the most dashing hero on two legs I'm also the most versatile. Who else could have saved a falling girl from certain dea-." He paused to look at the motionless girl. "Gwen?" Why wasn't she moving? He had saved her. "Hey kid— what's wrong? I saved you— you can't be!" Peter stroked her face with his left hand. He clenched his jaw trying to avoid tears from forming. "No!" He said barely above a whisper. "Oh no, no, no no." Peter pulled her body closer to his, rocking her back and forth. "Don't be dead Gwen. I don't want you to be dead." He ignored the crowd that had started to form around the two of them. He didn't want to think about how many of them were video taping, or how many recognized Gwen as the late New York Police captains daughter.

He slowly broke out of his trance enough to yell for someone to 911. Panic and nausea hit him quickly, and he couldn't breathe. He needed to get away from the crowd, he needed to get out of his Spiderman suit. He needed Gwen to be there to tell him what to do. He held Gwen until the paramedics arrived and tried to stay close. A paramedic announced he had found a heart beat before they put her onto a stretcher carefully, not moving her neck. Peter considered trying to ride in the ambulance, but realized he was still in his Spiderman suit. He swung off to where he had stored his clothes, avoiding the crowds shouts about the Green Goblin.

The Green Goblin had gotten away by now, but it didn't concern. Right now being with Gwen and her family was more important than killing him. He needed to be there when Gwen woke up. Because she was going to wake up. She had to. He noticed a call coming from Gwen's oldest brother while putting his shirt on. "Hey Howard."

"Are you on your way Peter?" Howard asks through a croaky voice. Howard had found out about Spiderman when he had been staying with Gwen and Peter for a weekend and saw Spiderman's suit in a drawer. Peter believed Howard had known before then because he wasn't shocked at all.

"I couldn't save her Howard. I couldn't." Peter whispers to the phone almost hoping he isn't heard.

"Peter, it's going to be fine. It has to be. Just come to the hospital, mom wants you here. Gwen would want you.."

"I'm on my way."

The hospital smells like old urine, and cleaning supplies. The smell makes Peter's nose curl, and he wonders around until he finds a nurse to take him to the remaining Stacy's. Howard hugs Peter in a brotherly fashion, and Ms. Stacy halfway smiles at him. Peter and Gwen had been living together for almost 7 months, and even though she was unsure at first, Ms. Stacy- or Helen as she had told him to call her, had came to be on good terms with Peter. A doctor come's to the waiting room two hours later and announces that Gwen is out of sugary. She then asks to speak with Ms. Stacy alone. Thirty minutes go by before they return. Peter doesn't actually see them return, he's playing Uno with the Stacy boys when Ms. Stacy walks in. "Peter." She announces softly. "Would you mind walking with me to the cafeteria?"

"Of course not Ms. Stacy." He replies, and knows somethings wrong when she doesn't tell him to call her Helen. They're halfway to the cafeteria when she stops to look out the window. Peter's never noticed how much her and Gwen look alike. They even share the same face when they're upset. Peter doesn't say anything, only wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"They say she's going to wake up." Ms. Stacy says and turns to Peter. "But there are some concerns on when." She stops to take a jagged breath. "Gwen has a spinal chord injury, and it would take a very strong act of God for her to be able to walk."


	2. Sleep

Spiderman hasn't been out since the accident, a lot of people say it's because he killed a girl, but the truth is Peter's been at the hospital every minute he's not in school. He stays there constantly, and feels responsible for Gwen. His webbing is what caused her whiplash, his webbing could cost her her life. Peter tries to not think about her not waking up. Instead he focus on what he'll say when she wakes up. He doesn't want to overwhelm her, but he knows now he needs to make it very clear how much he loves her. He even buys a ring, but knows it will be awhile before he could give it to her.

When Peter does leave the hospital he stays at his Aunt Mays, usually in her bed like he did when he was a little boy. It's different now he's too big to let Aunt May take him in her arms and keep the monsters out. It's different without Uncle Ben coming back and saying he told the thing under his bed to leave, and Aunt May saying he can stay there anyway. He's pretty sure it's different for Aunt May too. He wonders if she feels as empty not sleeping next to Uncle Ben as he does not sleeping next to Gwen.

Peter has a hard time returning to their apartment. He usually come's when he's at school to grab books or a project, then leave immediately. There's a ghost of Gwen Stacy there and he can't bear the weight of it. One rainy day, when ESU's library is closed Peter has to finish a project at the apartment. The project takes longer than he planned, and Peter decides that maybe he could stay at their apartment for the night. He's sure he'll be fine. Everything's almost okay, that is until he goes to bed and turns to kiss Gwen goodnight. He tosses and turns for hours and finally makes it asleed, curled into the side of Gwen's pillow.

When he wakes up there's barely any sunlight out. He makes breakfast for two, watches the cartoons that Gwen secretly likes to watch in the morning, pulls the sports from the newspaper for her. He misses Gwen in everything he does, but being at their home makes doing things almost impossible. He misses her when he's doing the dishes and she's not their to dry them, he misses her when he pulls the blanket from the back of the couch and she doesn't slide her feet under it, he misses her when he get's in the shower and her hand doesn't sneak in to turn it on cold when he's not looking.

As time moves forward the Stacy's spend less and less time at the hospital, returning to school and work. Peter does the same. He spends time working on school, and taking picture's. Aunt May starts making dinner again, instead of frozen food. On a particularly sunny day she tells Peter she's been seeing someone. He chokes a little on his cereal and asks if she's serious. It's not that he doesn't believe her, he know's she's absolutely beautiful on the inside and out, it's just hard to hear. He wonders if Gwen doesn't wake up would he ever be able to love anyone else? He quickly scolds himself for even thinking that. Gwen's going to wake up.

After that he starts spending more time with her again. He'll sit in a chair next to her, sometime's he'll tell her how his day went. Sometime's he reads, always out loud. Sometime's he'll just put on their favorite movies and watch them. After a month and a half of Gwen being gone Peter starts to get picky. It's over weird things too. Like if a nurse doesn't use the vanilla shampoo he brought from their apartment, or if he felt like they weren't flipping her enough and that she'd get bed sores. Aunt May comes to the hospital to retrieve Peter on a Tuesday, because even though he can't see that he's slipping away from reality, she can.

Aunt May wakes Peter up early on a Saturday morning and asks for him to go with her to Ben's grave. Peter visits the graveyard often with Gwen to see her dad, but Aunt May's never asked him to go with her. They stop on the way to eat at a diner that reminds Peter of the times he ate there with Uncle Ben before going to baseball games. Aunt May doesn't talk much, but she does ask how Gwen is. "She's doing better," Peter says calmly. "Her neck is realigning well. That's what the say anyway. It's just her spinal cord now."

"I'll have to come by and see her sometime."

"You don't have to. It's not very hopeful looking." Peter says thinking of Gwen's pasty face, and how noticeable her bones are.

"I want to. For you, and for her."

After Peter forces Aunt May to let him pay for breakfast, the get a cab. She tells the cab driver the address of the cemetery and stays quiet for the rest of the ride. She leads the way to Ben Parker's grave. The two remaining members of the Parker family stand in silence. Peter places his arm around Aunt May and she steps away from him. "I want you to meet the man I've been seeing." She says. Peter can't help but wonder why she chose her of all places to talk about this. It's been years since Uncle Ben was killed, but it still felt like a fresh wound.

"Okay." He says softly.

"He has a son about your age. We should all have dinner one night."

"Yeah." He says stopping to think about it. "We should. We defiantly should."

* * *

** Hi everyone! Thank you for the positive feedback! I know in reality it's not that much but for one short chapter I'm pretty happy with the outcome! Just so everyone knows, once the story picks up the chapters will be longer:)**


	3. Dark Blue

"Peter! Peter Parker!" A voice calls out of the crowd of ESU's student. Peter slumps his shoulders more than usual and tries to walk faster. "Peter! Wait!" He know's that voice. A hand grasps his shoulder and the person lets out a sigh of relief. "Damn, Pete. You know not all of us are as fit as you right?"

"Harry." Peter nods at him.

"You haven't been answering my phone calls."

"Sorry, uh, I've been busy with schoolwork and.. things." Peter tries to think of a good lie.

"No you haven't." Harry says. "It's okay, I understand. You've been going through a lot with Gwen.. But you shouldn't push me out. You're my best friend man, and I like to think you feel the same way about me.."

"Harry.." Peter sighs. He hadn't meant to ignore him, he just hadn't felt like being social. "I didn't mean.."

"I know. Like I said, I get it man, you're dealing with a lot. It's just- you don't have to deal with it alone." Harry says, half smiling at Peter.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologizes. Harry snaps back to his cheerful self at that and pats him on the back.

"It's okay.." He starts as the walk towards the eating center. "Now here's how you're going to make it up to me.. Do you remember Mary Jane from high school?" Peter nods remembering the ginger, and tries to pay attention to what Harry says, he really does. "Are you listening to me Peter?"

"Honestly? No." Peter shrugs.

"Well listen, she's throwing a party tonight and we're going."

"You can go, I'm going to see Gwen. Besides, I thought she moved to California or somewhere?"

"She did and now she's back." Harry says pausing. "Please Peter, I really liked MJ in high school, you know that. I'm way hotter now, and actually stand a chance."

"I'm going to see Gwen." Peter stands his ground.

"Peter you're 19 years old, you should go out." Harry says opening the door to the food center. "I just don't think you should lock yourself away like that. You know Gwen wouldn't want you to." Peter doesn't disagree, because he knows Harry is right. Gwen wouldn't want Peter to lock himself away with her, or push Harry out.

"I know." He mumbles.

"So come tonight!"

"Okay, but if I don't like it I'm leaving."

"Deal!"

..

..

..

Peter still visits Gwen after school. He asks a nurse if anyone had been by today, like he does every day, and she says no, like she does every day.. He has a hard time why understanding the Stacy's aren't around much anymore. He wonders how they don't feel the need to be with her constantly, or to be there so she doesn't wake up alone. Peter stays for less time than he would like to, but still more than he should. Peter rushes to Aunt May's and cleans up for the party with barely any time to spare.

He rushes to Harry's apartment, which is way too big for just one person, but realizes he didn't need to. Harry is taking his time picking out the perfect outfit, and fixing his hair. They do leave eventually and the party's exactly what Peter imagined it would be: drunk kids from his high school he didn't want to see then, and he still doesn't want to see. Peter decides to grab a beer and sit on the empty sofa. Harry sits next to him. "Try being social." He whispers. "You look like-"

"Harry Osborn!" A female voice interrupts him. Both of the boys turn towards the voice to see a young redhead with a smirk on her face. "And Peter Parker. Long time, no see."

"Hey Mary Jane." Harry says smiling. Mary Jane comes around the couch to hug Harry.

"Wow, I hated high school, but now I miss everyone!" She says laughing. "Even you Parker!"

"It's been a while Mary Jane, it's good to see you." Peter says trying to sound polite. The truth is, Peter didn't miss MJ at all. They had a few classes together, but never really spoke.

"It's _really _good to see you too." Peter sits back again, thankful she didn't hug him like she did Harry.

"So what brings you back?" Harry asks.

"I missed the city lights, Broadway, the people. I missed everything." She says. "West coast is bullshit." The sound of breaking glass stops their short conversation. "I'll be back in a minute." MJ scurries off to the kitchen.

"She's so beautiful." Harry smiles at Peter, who would choose Gwen any day. A few people take notice to Peter being out in public again. It takes three people, who he has never seen in his life, telling him to call if he needs anything before Peter starts to feel really uncomfortable. Harry has a few girls sitting by him and they all seem to be having a good time.

"I'm heading out." Peter says, leaning in towards Harry. "Have fun."

"Why are you leaving Peter?" Harry asks turning towards him. "Come on, we're having fun, aren't we?"

"I thought it would be okay, but it's too much."

"Alright, if you must." Harry looks a little disappointed. "Thanks for coming tonight Peter." Peter nods, he would like to say 'thanks for bringing me,' but he isn't thankful. He grabs his coat from a small table that others were piled on.

"Leaving so soon?" He hears the somewhat familiar voice of Mary Jane Watson ask him while she approaches.

"Yeah."

"Awe, bummer." She says, genuinely disappointed. "Well it was good seeing you!"

"It was good seeing you too." He lies.

"Not a party person?" She steps forward.

"Yeah, this isn't my scene." He shrugs, wanting to avoid conversation.

"Well, maybe it could be someday." She says walking closer to him. He's against the wall now, and she places a hand on the wall above his shoulder.

"Uh.. Mary Jane.."

"Face it tiger." She says smiling at him. "You just hit the jackpot."

"See MJ, the thing it.. I have a girlfriend so.." At that she immediately drops her hand.

"That's unfortunate." She places a hand on his chin. "But I wasn't thinking of something so permanent."

"Well, I'm kind of in something permanent." He says sliding around her.

"I think you should get my number, so you can call me when you get bored." MJ says holding out her hand for his phone. Peter's not bothered so he hnds it over, hoping it will make leaving quicker.

"Sure." Peter says. He takes the phone from Mary Jane and turns the doorknob.

"What's your girlfriends name?" Mary Jane asks following him into the hallway.

"Uh.. Gwen."

"Why isn't she with you? You're just kind of asking for pretty girls to flirt with you."

"She," Peter says thinking of another lie to tell. He just doesn't want everyone to know his business. He doesn't know how people will react when they find out his girlfriend is in a coma, and he really doesn't want to find out. "She was busy."

"Oh I'm sorry." Mary Jane says, but doesn't sound very sorry d at all. Peter continues to walk to the stairs, but she still follows. "If you're really leaving we could still go do something."

"No thanks." He says opening the door to the street.

"Look Peter, I get it, you have a girlfriend." She says stepping outside. "I don't mean to sound crazy, I just can't believe I never noticed you in high school." He smiles and nods his head. "And now I see you, and you're perfect." Peter waves a little and tries to leave again. "I keep thinking to myself 'that's not my lab partner from sophomore year,' but it is."

"Mary Jane, you're a lovely girl, you really are," Peter says turning towards her. "but I have a girlfriend, and-"

"I know you've told me 12 times already. I just thought you should know I really regret not trying to be with you in high school." She shrugs.

Peter nods again and continues walking, this time Mary Jane doesn't follow. He walks towards ESU's campus, deciding to sleep on the couch and Gwen and his apartment. He can't help but wonder what kind of game Mary Jane is playing at. He barely remembers her from high school, she transferred from Midtown her junior year so she could take more theater classes. He especially wonders why she chose to talk to him, when there are plenty of guys willing to talk to Mary Jane Watson.


	4. The Lights

When Gwen wakes up Peter is grocery shopping with Aunt May and receives a very excited phone call from Howard. Aunt May looks at him and tells him to go. In Gwen's room her mother sits by her bed, but Peter has to stay in the waiting room. Howard explains to Peter that Gwen is still on morphine and can't register much of anything anyways. The doctor is slowly pulling her off of pain medication because they need to give her time to realize her can't move from the waist down. Even though it's not ideal, Peter thanks whoever is in charge of the universe that Gwen isn't from the neck down. Howard tells him that the doctor thinks with enough therapy Gwen may walk again, but it will take time.

Peter can't be with Gwen when she wakes up completely. He assumes by the way Ms. Stacy walks out of her room, shoulders slumped and eyes red, that it wasn't good. Helen whispers a soft 'she wants to see you.' to Peter and he walks to her room. Peter walks to Gwen's room slowly. He's scared to see Gwen. Scared to find out if she's angry with him for doing such a horrible job of saving her. When Peter walks into the room he wants to turn away. He hates himself for wanting to leave, but it hurts so much to see Gwen fight with the restraints they used to tie her hands to the side of the bed. She's crying and yelling in incomplete sentences. "Peter." She says, eyes hopeful.

"Gwen." He says smiling. Gwen stops yanking her arms and settles into her bed. She whispers another 'Peter' and he comes to sit next to her on the bad. "I'm so glad to see you. Gwen looks deep in thought, searching for the words to say. She can't think of anything other than 'you too.'

Gwen looks confused and turns to Peter. "Pete.. Help.." She says shaking her wrists through the restraints. Peter starts to untie one of her wrists from the side of her bed when a nurse grabs his hands.

"You can't do that. She keeps trying to take out her IV's." A nurse informs him. When Peter pulls away from the restraints Gwen starts crying again. Peter holds her hand instead, and tries to help her stay calm. He had read enough on the internet to understand that she must be so scared right now.

"Pete ask.. How til not medi-medica-medicated? I can't feel my legs." Peter feels like he can't hold it together. Gwen is medicated, but that's not why she couldn't move her legs. He didn't know how anyone could break it to her that she couldn't walk. How anyone could break Gwen like that?

"Gwen, do you want to see your brothers?" He say, running his fingers through her hair. Gwen tries to shake her head, but because of the brace she has placed around her neck can't. Peter knows Gwen's brothers are aching to see her, but he tries to see it from her point of view. When Captain Stacy passed away, she took the place of responsible adult. He had to imagine she wouldn't want them to see her like this, medicated, unable to move, fragile.

Peter thinks about turning the tv on, but instead looks out the window trying to find whatever it is that Gwen is continuously staring at. When she falls asleep he sends her mother back in. Peter is curious about what happened while Gwen woke up. He wants to ask, but instead offers to take the boys home. It's 8'oclock on a school night, and even though her doubts they'll go to school after Gwen waking up, they have to be tired. Ms. Stacy thanks him and him her keys. Peter walks the boys home carefully. Without Spiderman thugs have gone crazy.

Someday's Peter wants to put on his suit and save people, but he can't do it. Spiderman betrayed him, his webbing betrayed him. If it wasn't for Spiderman Gwen would be fine. The Green Goblin hadn't tried to fight him again. Maybe it's possible he was ashamed to fight Spiderman. If Spiderman was capable of killing his girlfriend, what would he do to the villians? But what really scared Peter was that someone knew who he was.

After a lot of struggle, Peter manages to get the younger Stacy's to bed. He sits in the living room watching reruns of Friends, waiting on sleep to hit him. "How is she Pete?" Peter sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"You should be in bed."

"I'm only four years younger than you, don't treat me like I'm stupid." Howard says. He stands up and walks towards his room.

"She doesn't want you to see her like that. It's not that she doesn't want to see you." Peter says, and Howard turns around. "It's not good Howard, honestly. She can't talk well, she's confused.." He trails off. Howard looks like he's going to respond, but is interrupted by the youngest Stacy padding into the room.

"I can't sleep." Simon looks like he'd been asleep, but Howard places an arm around the four year old's shoulder and takes him to the couch. Peter pulls the through blanket from the back of the couch down, and slides it over the brothers. Howard reaches for the remote and changes the television to some silly children's show. Peter stands up, moving towards the dvd stand. He finds the Stacy's copy of 'Finding Nemo,' because if he's going to watch something for children it better good.

The movie's barley on when Phillip leaves his room to go to the bathroom and hears Simon's laughter. "Seriously guys, you're having a slumber party without me?"

At some point, all four boys fall asleep. Peter wakes up early the next morning to the dvd's main menu replaying a replaying. He slides off of the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. He's trying to navigate his way around the unfamiliar kitchen to find breakfast food when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to see it's Ms. Stacy. "Hello."

"Peter, how are the boys?"

"Asleep." He says opening and shutting cabinets.

"Oh, that's good." She says, sighing with relief.

"How's Gwen?" Peter asks.

"She's asleep. Alright I guess." Peter says goodbye and ends the phone. He keeps looking for food and finally finds pancake mix.

"Pete, do you need any help with anything?" Howard asks walking in, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah- where's a griddle?" Peter and Howard make breakfast and set the table. The younger Stacy's wake up after smelling pancakes and bacon, and sit at the table. As Peter suspected, none of them go to school, but instead demand to be take to the hospital.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm on vacation, but felt like I should update:P I'm not too happy with this chapter, so eh.. I did figure out where I'd like to go with this story:)**


	5. Comfort

Peter and the boys get dressed and go take a subway back to the hospital. Simon climbs into his lap and asks if he can stay the night again since Gwen isn't sick anymore. Peter say's they'll have to see, and waits for the ride to end. After three more stops it finally does reach their exit. The boys make their way through the empty lobby and to the elevator. Peter see's a sign for the ICU and is thankful with every bit of him that Gwen wasn't there very long, only for them to stabilize her.

They follow the too familiar path to her room. Peter knocks on the door, and Ms. Stacy come's out. "Peter, let's go talk for a minute. Here." She says handing the Stacy boy's some money. "You guys should go get some cake from the cafeteria."

Peter follows Ms. Stacy to an empty hallway where she turns to him. "Is Gwen awake yet?"

"No, but that's what I need to talk to you about." She puts her head in her hands. "When she wakes up today we have to tell her what happened?"

"So soon?"

"I'm calling a friend to take the boys home, they shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She sighs. "Peter I don't want to tell her as much as you, but we have to."

"I know. How are we going to?"

"We'll just be honest." Ms. Stacy calls her friend and tells the boys to wait in the waiting room for her. Peter hugs Howard, who clearly understands why they're leaving, and tells him everything will be fine. He follows Ms. Stacy back to Gwen's room and they wait. Peter tries to read a book, but gives up. He stares at Gwen until her eyes start to flutter. He looks quickly to Ms. Stacy, who asks the nurse to get a doctor. Gwen's eyes open completely and Peter's seen her morning routine more times than he can count. Next she'll reach up to rub her eyes. Before her hands make it to her eyes, they make it to a neck brace.

Gwen sits up shocked, and yanks at the last of her IV's. She's obviously shocked to find she can't move her legs and Ms. Stacy jumps up and tries to lay her back down. "Gwen you need to sit down. Gwen please!" But she only fights harder.

"Gwen, please calm down." Peter tries to follow in Ms. Stacy's footsteps. She listens to Peter and finally stops panicking.

"What's happening?" She asks through jagged breaths.

"Gwen please listen." Ms. Stacy pleads again. "You're fine, you're alive. You're alive." She repeats and starts crying.

"I don't understand what's happening."

"You've been in a coma for two months." Peter speaks up. Gwen looks to him, still not understanding.

"You went missing, and we couldn't get you to answer your phone." Ms. Stacy starts. "We kept calling, all of us. It took us two days to see you again, on top of the George Washington bridge. No one understands Gwen, but for some reason the Green Goblin took you. It doesn't make any sense. He tried to throw you off, but Spiderman showed up just in time. When he caught you, you were almost to the water, and the webbing fractured you neck. It messed up your spinal chord sweetie."

Gwen stares at her feet. She looks sick, and upset. "Is that true Peter?"

"Unfortunately. If Spiderman would have gotten there just a minute earlier.." He says.

"Let's not be upset about it Peter." Ms. Stacy says. "Just thankful."

"Ah Miss Stacy. It's nice to finally meet you." The doctor says as he walks in. "I'm Dr. Tamblin, I've been over looking your care during your stay with us." He sticks his hand out to shake Gwen's.

"Can I go home now?" She asks quietly.

"Not yet. We'd like to keep an eye on you for a little while longer, and make sure you're doing fine. But it is a good time to start making arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?" Peter asks.

"Right now just focus on making sure everythings comfortable for Gwen at home."

"Why don't we talk about this outside?" Ms. Stacy suggests.

"If that's what you'd prefer." He follows her to the hallway.

"Could I have something to eat?" Gwen asks calmly. Peter knows she's very strong, but he can't help but sense something is wrong. She's not even upset, or affected.

"Of course." The nurse says, leaving Gwen and Peter alone.

"I'm really glad to see you Gwen." He moves to the edge of her bed.

"Is what my mom said true?" She asks.

"Every bit of it." He says taking her hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not getting there sooner."

"Peter, it's okay. Let's not think about it."

"Okay."

"You should lay down, I don't remember missing you, but I feel like I do. We can watch a movie." She struggles to scoot herself over to make room. Peter helps her, and Gwen clenches her jaw to suppress her shock and sadness. "What do you want to watch?" She asks as she tries to get comfortable.

"It doesn't matter." Peter lays down next to her. He had missed the feeling of Gwen's head on his chest, but never imagined it would feel this good to have back. He kisses the top of her head and takes hold of both of her hands. "I love you so much Gwen. Please never leave me again."

"I love you too." She says. He imagines Gwen would turn to look at him if she wasn't still in a neck brace. "I won't. I promise." The nurse come's back in and sets the bed tray over Gwen. She sits the bed up to make eating easier, and hands the couple the television remote. Peter flips through the channels, and eventually settles on on demand.

Gwen's mother comes back in later to see the young couple zoned into the television and each other. "I'm going home to the boys."

"Okay." Peter says as she walks out. "Gwen, when do you want to see your brothers?"

"Later." They hear a knock on her door, and the doctor comes in.

"Gwen." He smiles at her and picks up her chart. "I know it's soon, but is there anything we can do for you? I oversee a lot of patients in similar situations to yours. I see that it's a difficult time. Can we get you someone to talk to? A therapist? A consular?"

"I'm alright." She says.

"Well if you change your mind please do not hesitate to ask."

"I won't."

"And when you feel ready please tell us and we'll get you in with Ms. Jenny. She's a wonderful coach in helping you become mobile. Plus she's my wife." He laughs trying to make the room less tense. "Please let me know if there's anything we can get for you, I find it very important to make sure you're as comfortable as possible."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for t****he lack of updates:( I went on vacation and my laptops battery is messes up and I would be halfway done with this chapter and it'd shut off and delete it..But I hope you enjoy what I could redo:) Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and even though there aren't a lot of followers/comments I really want to thank you all for reading it even if you don't comment or follow!**

**I had a review on the last chapter that I would really like to kind of talk about. I'm not going to resay what I replied to it in the comments, but basically I don't understand what it's like to be in a wheelchair. If I offend anyone, please feel free to dm me and we can talk about it and figure out how to fix it. I've read everything I can find on waking up from a coma and patients are usually very confused and have a hard time speaking. Even though I find Gwen and incredibly brave and strong young woman, she's still going through a very difficult time.**


	6. Home

"Peter, they'll be here any moment! Come downstairs." He can her Aunt May pacing in the living room. Peter buttons his shirt and walks downstairs. He doesn't know this guy, and doesn't care to. "Peter, please try and look happy."

Peter mumbles something back to her and sits down on the sofa. "He was supposed to be here three minutes ago."

"We live in New York for God's sake." Aunt May says.

"I don't care, he should plan ahead."

"Don't do this Peter." She shakes her head.

"Do what?" Peter asks curiously. He's just being a good nephew and looking out for her. Peter just didn't want some jackass guy who couldn't even make it to dinner on time to be sticking around for long.

"Making up your mind about someone before you meet them. Like when I wanted you to meet Anna's niece."

"I was dating Gwen!" Peter nearly shouts.

"I wasn't setting you up, and you weren't at that time." Aunt May says defensively.

"Well I wanted to be." Peter huffs, giving up. Aunt May leaves to go to the kitchen, and returns when the doorbell rings.

"Try and be nice Peter."

"I'll try."

The man who walks through the door is tall, and handsome. Peter tries to find something wrong with him, but when they start talking he's funny and charming. It takes thirty minutes to figure out what's wrong with Alan Abin, it's his son. Alex Abin is Peter's age, tall and handsome like his father, and has a look of mischief about him. It could be in his mind, but Peter could swear his spidey senses were tingling just a little bit.

Aunt May sets out dinner, and they all join around the table. Peter hasn't spoken much, but he does reply to questions. "So Peter, where to you work?" Alan asks.

"I'm a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes. I'm a a sophomore at ESU."

"Do you live with your Aunt and travel all that way?"

"Only more recently." Peter shrugs.

"Peter shares an apartment with his girlfriend usually." Aunt May explains.

"What, did she dump you or something?" Alex asks laughing. Peter focuses on his food and he hears his aunt whisper something about Gwen being in a coma, and her just waking up.

"Oh. I'm sorry Peter." Allen apologizes. "And so is Alex, right son?"

"Yeah Peter. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay." Peter says taking a bite of his food.

"I really am sorry." Alex pats his back. Peter feels as though they've overstayed their welcome.

"I think I'm going to go see Gwen." He says rising from his table.

"But Peter, we haven't even had dessert!" Aunt May protests.

"Sorry." He kisses her head. he grabs a jacket from the the coat hanger and steps outside. Aunt May jumps up to follow him to the door.

"Peter, please stay." She grabs his arm. Peter shut's the front door and turns to her.

"Somethings not right about them." He starts to pace.

"You're just being silly Peter!"

"No, I trust my sp-" He pauses.

"Your what?"

"My gut." Peter jogs off from the porch heading to the subway. He takes it to Manhattan where Gwen's hospital is. The route to her is so familiar that he could do it with his eyes closed. Gwen turns to face him as he enters her room.

"Hey Peter!"

"Hey Gwen." He says leaning over to kiss her. "How are you?"

"I'm bored, nothing special for living in a hospital. How was dinner?"

"Horrible." He laughs. "I don't understand how she can just.. move on from Uncle Ben so easily."

"She's probably lonely. Don't you think he'd want her to move on? If something happened to me that's what I'd want."

"Let's not talk like that." Peter grabs her hand. He'd already almost lost her, and he doesn't want to think about that happening again.

"Peter. We can't act like it didn't happen."

"Can't we just pretend for a while?"

"I suppose." She sighs. "I'm glad you came, Mom's coming by later to talk about when I get out."

"Oh, I'm glad I did too. When are you going to start rehabilitation?"

"Soon I guess.."

"You'll do great." Gwen and Peter sit in silence for a few minutes. He turns the tv, and comes to set with her on the bed. He's glad she's taking this all so well, but can't imagine it will last long. Gwen's mother comes by around thirty minute's later with the doctor.

"Gwen, how are you doing today?" He asks, shaking Peter's hand.

"I'm fine."

"Well, we're here to talk to you about what's going to happen when you leave us."

"Isn't she just going home?" Peter asks.

"Of course, but she needs to start therapy before she does that for mobility. Gwen, have you decided when to start?"

"If it means I can leave, the sooner the better."

"I like your motivation." The doctor says patting her shoulder.

"Gwen, I've made arrangements for when you come home. Me and Howard moved some of the stuff around in your room so it'll be easier." Peter looks up at Ms. Stacy, terribly confused. Did they get a key to his and Gwen's apartment?

"When were you over?" He asks.

"Oh, no. Gwen will be coming to live with me when she get's out."

"But I want to go home." Gwen protests.

"And that's where you'll be."

"No, she wants to come home. Our home." Peter corrects her.

"Gwen will be staying with me, because it's a foolish idea to think she could actually get around your hole in the wall." Peter feels more dislike for Helen Stacy now, then he has since he started seeing Gwen. She was nice to him at first, but as Gwen grew older she became colder towards him. At first when the accident happened Peter saw a slim bit of hope the Ms. Stacy and he would finally connect for the sake of Gwen's well being. She was fine to him until Gwen woke up.

"Maybe it's best if you two step out?" The doctor asks as the beeping that represents Gwen's heartbeat speeds up. The two step into the hallway and don't speak for moments. Peter glances around until he can't stand the silence anymore.

"Can't you see she wants to go home?" He asks quickly.

"Can't you see I only want what's best for her? Peter, you're a fine boy, but you're a student, and if you think I'm going to trust you to take care of her and stay in school you're terribly wrong."

"I can take care of her." Peter protests. "I love her, and can take better care of her than anyone else."

"Love can only get you so far, Peter."

"We'll manage without your help." He says turning to go back into her room.

"You're being selfish." He stops. "You two aren't married, I'm still Gwen's emergency contact and primary caregiver, if you think she's living anywhere than with me you should consider getting a lawyer."

"You'd make her unhappy just to spite me?"

"I don't care about spiting you Peter, I just know what's best for her. We have the bigger apartment, how do you think she's going to get around yours? Believe it or not, she's going to have to learn to be in a wheelchair, and she should at least be able to be comfortable moving in her own home."

"But she wants to live at home!" Peter protests again.

"And I'm sure she'd like to be able to walk again. but that's not happening!" She shouts a little too loud. "Peter, I- it's just you're not suited to take care of her. Sure, you love her, and you want to help her, but you go to school. You work. Do you want Gwen with a nurse all the time?"

"You work." He says, crossing his arms.

"That's why I'm proposing you move in with us." Ms. Stacy says, and runs her hands through her hair. "We could work a schedule so Gwen only has to be alone the bare minimum. And I know it would make her happy for you to be with us."

* * *

**So, school started back last Thursday:( I'm trying to get a few chapters ahead before I update again, because I'd like to update twice a week if possible. Once again, thank you for the feedback:) Ps- There's more MJ coming soon, like a lot more:P She's so great to write!**


	7. Fear and loathing

Peter starts packing things from Aunt Mays, and his apartment. It's strange packing for Gwen. Usually she packs for him. He feels almost sad packing their things. Of course he's glad to stay with Gwen, he just longs for things to be simple again. Like was never really simple for the couple though.

Living a separate life as Spiderman was stressful to the couple. It was hard keeping that part of his life separate from their relationship. Even though Gwen loved Spiderman, she was in love with Peter Parker. And sometimes he forgot that when he'd stay out into the early mornings that it wasn't his Aunt May worrying now, it was Gwen Stacy. Sometime's he neglected to remember that when he came home hurt, it made Gwen worry.

Now after the accident Peter doesn't think that things like that will be an issue. He doesn't see himself as Spiderman anymore, so he doesn't go ut as Spiderman. Even Jameson took Peter off of Spidey pictures, and to current issues. He couldn't figure out a reason why, maybe after the accident he found he did more bad than good, or maybe he just didn't want to be Spiderman.

Peter pulls the suit from the bottom drawer in the dresser and runs his hands over it. He glances to the bag and considers putting it in, but places it back in the drawer. He can't go back to Spiderman, not now, not any time soon. His phone vibrates from the side table, pulling him from his thoughts.

New message from: Harry

A little birdy told me Gwen is going home on Tuesday.

New message to: Harry

You've been informed correctly.

New message from: Harry

Can I come see her? I live so far away from Manhattan.. And between school and work..

New message to: Harry

We're living in Manhattan now.

New message from: Harry

Shit, seriously? Why?

New message to: Harry

Gwen's mom wants her to be with them.

New message from: Harry

Oh.. I guess that makes sense. At lease you're going with her, right?

New message to: Harry

I guess.. It's just not my home.

New message from: Harry

Why don't we go get lunch and talk it over?

New message to: Harry

Sounds good!

Peter meets Harry at a cafe just off campus, and not too far from his apartment. They haven't really done anything together but study since the party. "So how is she? Like really."

"She's alright." Peter shrugs. "It's almost scary. Her being paralyzed.. It doesn't bother her."

"That's really scary.. But Gwen has always been tough."

"I know, but she just won't talk to me about it." Peter sighs. "I'm just worried. This can't be normal.."

"It'll be okay Pete." Harry pats his back. "Do you wanna go drink away our sorrows this weekend?"

"No, I need to be there for Gwen."

"Do you need any help moving? I've missed Gwen so much. It was nice seeing her again, but I want to actually see her."

"I could use some help moving boxes, but I don't want to overwhelm her. I thought about doing the whole 'welcome home' party but-"

"Peter!" He turns to see Mary Jane approaching them. "And Harry Osborn."

"Hey MJ." Harry smiles, turning red.

"Did I here party?"

"Yeah! Pete here was just talking about throwing a welcome party for Gwen."

"Oh. Where'd she go?"

"She was in the hospital." Harry says, not even concerned with Peter's privacy.

"Well, I'm glad she's back." Mary Jane says.

"So what are you doing her of all place?" Harry asks.

"I'm at ESU now. Still living off campus, but I had a class today."

"I have some more packing to do." Peter says, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Bye Pete." MJ says, taking his seat. Peter heads back to the apartment, to gather some other things he had meant to pack. He planned on leaving some things there, in case Gwen got homesick and wanted to go there. He hopes she does want to come back there. Peter's not sure how he feels about living with Gwen's family. It's not that he's never stayed the night there before, he had all throughout high school. His, at the time, newly found spider-powers gave him the opportunity to stay with Gwen whenever they pleased.

It's her family that has Peter worried. He's only lived with his parents, Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and it took forever for Peter to feel comfortable living with Gwen's family. He's also scared of adjusting to Gwen being out of the hospital. He feels a wide variety of feels and wants to get Tuesday over with, yet at the same time he wants to put it off. But time has a funny way of speeding up when you don't want it to.

Peter's never seen Gwen in her chair, but when he does an immense feeling of sadness and pride overwhelms him. He's so proud of how well Gwen is taking everything so well, but he felt sad that they're lives had been changed so drastically. And maybe if he's of know that this would happen he would have cherished to their time together.

Peter returned to the hospital as soon as visiting hours opened like he had every day since Gwen woke up. Gwen's mother is pacing in the hallway on the phone, and halfway waves to him. Peter knocks on the door and waits for Gwen to say he can come in. He doesn't here anyone reply, so he knocks again. "Gwen, it's me." He hears a bit of ruffling and she calls him in. "Are you okay babe?" He asks as he approaches Gwen who seems to have been crying.

"I'm just really excited to go home." She says wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Are you sure?" He holds her other hand. She nods. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" He asks, brushing her behind her hair. "I love you Gwen, and I want you to be honest with me, and tell me when you're not okay."

"I am okay Pete." She looks to him. "I'm just a little nervous to go home."

"Then talk to me about it." He leans closer her, and caresses her face.

"I'm just concerned about moving around. Even though Moms apartment is big, it's not very open."

"Me, your mom, and Simon went to move things around for you. And if you want me to, I'll just carry you everywhere." He smiles, and leans down to kiss her. "How about tonight I go pick up some food from that Italian restaurant on 23rd you like so much, and I'll get some movies, and we'll have a date in your old bedroom like we used to."

"It's not as fun because you don't have to sneak in this time." She says laughing, and kisses him.

"Gwen, are you ready to go?" Her mom asks, walking through the door.

"I think so." She says settling back into her pillows, and away from Peter. Gwen's nurses come to help her get settled in her chair. Peter didn't realize how hard it would be to see her like this. And knowing he caused it. A nurse tries to push Gwen, but she insists she can do it. She wheel's herself to the elevator, and he's surprised at how well she is doing. Gwen hasn't been in therapy for long, but she seems to be doing great. Well, until they get out of the elevator.

Gwen got about five feet out of the elevator before she starts struggling. She hasn't been in her chair long enough to build up the muscle's in her arm, and she seemed to get tired. She's a little slower, then she's barely moving. "Here." Peter starts pushing her.

"I've got it!" Gwen says, turning to pull his hands off.

"It's okay Gwen, I can get it." He says taking hold again.

"I've got it!" Gwen says again. Peter let's go, and Gwen starts wheeling again. She starts to look like her arms hurt, but she grits her teeth and keeps going. And for the first time since the accident Peter feels hatred towards someone besides himself. He feels hatred towards the Green Goblin, and that's all he can feel the ride to their new home. Hatred. Loathing.

Peter knows what he's doing after Gwen goes to sleep.

* * *

**Once again, many apologies for my late update3 School is killing me:( I'm having a hard time getting used to the work, and managing my job and bleh. I promise I'm not giving up on this story though, I know exactly where I plan on going with it, I just need more time in the day. **

**Review are always appreciated:)**


	8. The Storm Before the Calm

After eating, Gwen and Peter found their way to her old room. Their new room. Even though Gwen seems determined to do it herself, Peter gives her a small hand on getting settled in bed. He helps her into her pajama's before getting into his own. He grabs the remote off of Gwen's desk, flips the TV on, and cuts the lights off. He scoots himself as close to Gwen as possible, and places a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says turning her head and kissing him. They watch television, and Peter gently runs his fingers through her hair. Gwen's eyes start to flutter, and Peter kisses her forehead. As she falls asleep, her breathing steadies, and he's thankful to see her at peace. He's tempted to stay in and watch her. It's the first night since the accident he has had the ability to be with her through the whole night. But something inside of him starts yearning for Spiderman. Starts feeling a desire that he has never felt before, revenge.

As Peter digs through the suitcase for his suit he contemplates whether he is doing the right thing or not. Is searching for a villain that hasn't been out in months really a good idea? Peter knows he has to do something though. Someone knew Peter Parker was Spiderman, and it was time to end that. The Goblin had already gotten Gwen, what was he waiting for? Why hadn't he came for Aunt May yet? Or even Peter himself.

Nothing made sense.

Peter slides on his mask and climbs to the landing outside of Gwen's window. He looks around the city, where does he even start? If he get's seen, Gwen will know he went out. He doesn't swing, not at first anyway. He climbs to the top of Gwen's building, and looks over the city. 'Where to start.. Where to start..' Peter thinks to himself. He doesn't know what to do as Spiderman, and that's a first..

Maybe he should go back down to Gwen's room.. Take off the suit.. He could wake her up, and tell her he's sorry for putting her through this, he's done with Spiderman.

But Peter know's he can't ignore the fact that someone know's who he is, and know's a hell of a lot about him. How much longer would the Goblin wait to strike? Would it be Gwen again? Aunt May? Maybe even one of the Stacy boys.. And with that Peter jumps from the building.

The adrenaline..

The excitement..

The familiarity..

Peter remembers what it's like to be Spiderman again. How good it feels. He loves every moment of swinging over the city. He enjoys the feeling of free falling then catching himself for a few minutes, then lands on the roof of another building. The city was so big, and he didn't even have the slightest idea of who the Goblin could be in real life. It could be almost anyone..

..Back at Gwen's room..

Gwen snuggles further into the comforter on her bed. She doesn't fully wake up until she feels too comfortable in her bed. It's strange moving from a hospital bed to your bed and then realizing the difference. But Gwen also notices an empty spot beside her where Peter has slept for the past year. She thinks he's in the bathroom, until she notice's the bathroom lights off. She pushes herself into a sitting position and tries to adjust her eyes to the dark. Maybe he's in the kitchen..

_It's an August night, and Gwen's already slept through most of the night. She doesn't think much when she wakes up to an empty bed. Peter's out doing his Spiderman rounds and will be home any time now, just enough time to sleep together before she has to get up for her morning classes. _

Gwen waits up a little longer, listening for noises outside of her room- but there's nothing. Maybe Peter was doing Spiderman rounds, did he still do those? Since she woke up they haven't talked about the other half of Peter's life, and it kind of upsets her that he would leave without warning. As minute's pass Gwen's eyes start to droop, and she pushes herself down into bed again.

_She rolls over and pushes the covers down. It's been a hot summer in New York. She stares at the window where Peter will return. She hears a slight noise on the fire escape and turns to smile in her pillow. When Peter doesn't enter she gets up to peak out the window._

Gwen's eyes are so heavy, but when she closes them her mind wanders.

_Oddly there's nothing outside of it, not even Peter, so she goes to the kitchen. Peter should be here by now.. She goes ahead and fixes a glass of milk and sits at the table. Their apartment is small, but cozy. She finishes her milk and goes back to bed. Nothing's out of the ordinary. She tosses and turns for about twenty minutes until she hears the window open. "Hey Pete." She says into her pillow. Peter doesn't say anything back. She peaks up to the shadow in the room. "Well don't just stand there, come get some sleep."_

Gwen wakes up then. She knows what comes next. She's had the same nightmare since she woke up, and always had them alone. Peter still hasn't made his way back to bed, so she assumes he's gone for the night. It's a little sad, not seeing Peter on their first night back together. She doesn't understand why he didn't tell her he was leaving.. Gwen takes the opportunity of being alone to allow herself some peace, or she tries to.

_Peter doesn't make any movements, and he doesn't jump on to the bed like he normally does. "Are you okay, Pete?" She asks, sitting up. _

She closes her eyes, but they open at the sound of something outside. It's just rain, but it causes her to push herself against the wall. She pulls the quilt closer. Gwen takes a few deep breaths, and considers lying back down.

_"Peter, whats wrong?" She asks rising from her place in bed. The room is dark, but as she get's up she knows that shadow is too big to be Peters. She knows his shoulders are too wide to be Peters. Gwen stumbles back to the bed and sits down._

__The rain doesn't lighten up, in fact it starts to get worse. Gwen wants more than anything for Peter to climb through her window, safe from the storm. The lightening is the worst part. Something about the loudness scared her. She thinks about calling for Howard, but she wants to deal with this herself. She's almost 20 years old, she doesn't need someone to take care of her.

_She doesn't see who the person is before a rag is shoved over her mouth and nose, but she sees two green eyes staring back at her._


	9. The Beginning

Peter had stopped two muggings when it started to drizzle. He glanced around the empty alley, realizing there was not much he could do. Maybe he could dig deeper into the crowded city, or maybe he could dig around in the alley's a little more. As it turns out, there's not much to know about the Goblin, other than he seems to pop out of nowhere. The rain starts falling heavier and Peter decides to start making his way back to the Stacy's apartment.

He's swinging over the city when he hears a cry from below. He slides himself to the ground, and runs toward the screams. He makes a sharp turn down an alley to see a man with a girl at knife point. She's throwing money out of her purse, and trying to hide behind her auburn hair. "Hey, not cool, dude." Spiderman says putting up his hands.

"Fuck off Spiderman."

"Is that all you've got. C'mon, mess with someone your own size." The man releases the girl from his point, and starts towards Spiderman instead.

It wasn't much of a fight. "You're gonna regret this. Kane will make you regret it." The thug yells struggling to his feet.

The girl hadn't ran from the alley way, but the man did. "Are you alright miss?" Peter struggles back a gasp when a tear-stained Mary Jane face him.

"I'm fine now." She smiles at him.

"Would you like me to help you home?" Peter tries to put on his most 'Spidermanly voice' to disguise himself.

"Um, yeah." MJ shakes her head, pulling herself back to life.

"What's your name?" Spiderman asks.

"Mary Jane."

"Well Mary Jane, if you'd kindly point me in the direction of your home I'll get you there." MJ gives Spiderman the location of her New York apartment, as if he didn't already know. and he tosses her on his back and begins his climb up the side of the building. Spiderman didn't give strangers ride home, but seeing as it was a 'friend' he had to. "Hold on tight." He says to her before swinging off.

"I really appreciate this." MJ says as he lowers them to the bottom of her building.

"I'm just being your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." He shrugs.

"Well, thank you."

As he's swinging back to the Stacy's he keeps hearing the mans voice in his head. Who was Kane?

...

Gwen finally settles herself down enough to lay back down. She pulled the covers close to her, wishing she had slept in pants. She stares at her window, watching the sky turn pink, until she hears the 'clank' of a body landing on it. She see's the back of a red and blue suit. Gwen wants to sit up, and yell at him. How could he? How could he leave her here on her first night? How could he not tell her he was leaving?

But she closes her eyes instead, pretending to be asleep. Gwen hears Peter wrestle around, taking his suit off, and putting on his pj's. He tries to climb into bed softly, but fails because he is Peter Parker after all, and Peter Parker still is a clutz. Gwen pretends to not have noticed him before, but opens her eyes. He pulls the covers up, and slides under them. She pushes herself up a little and turns to look at him. "I was in the bathroom, go back to sleep." He lies, but she nods along anyway.

...

Life is somewhat average for Gwen and Peter. Peter goes to school of Mondays, Tuesday afternoon's, Thursdays, and has one class on Saturdays. Gwen's mother works on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, so Gwen's only with a nurse two days a week. The nurse is in her 30's, and isn't exactly the friendliest person. Peter feels like she must really dislike her job, and makes a decision to find a new nurse after Gwen mentions something about the nurse being asleep when she needed her.

Peter continues going out at night, and Gwen continues not bringing it up. She's waiting for him to come talk to her. Because she spends most of the night up waiting for Peter, and hiding from the dark in her room, she sleeps during the day. All day to be correct. She finds herself reading books, or turning the television as soon as she wakes up to find Peter gone.

Of course when Peter returns promptly at 4:07 am the Tv will be shut off, and any lamps will be cool to the touch. Some nights Gwen will pretend to 'wake up' a little when he returns, and sometime's she won't. She decides one night to try and keep Peter there, she will physically hold him there. When they go to sleep that night Gwen wraps her arms around him, and places her head on his chest. Nowhere to move without waking Gwen up. After she falls asleep, Peter does consider his best way to untangle himself from her, but decides to stay. Gwen is genuinely surprised to wake up the next morning from a full night of sleep, and with Peter still there.

Living with Ms. Stacy had put a slight strain on Gwen. After George Stacy's death, the two hadn't gotten along as well. She chooses to eat her meal in her room most of the time, and keeps herself busy by writing fake research papers for classes she doesn't take anymore. Gwen hasn't returned to Uni, and they haven't discussed it either. Peter's trying to keep her close, but he know's they're separating. Maybe it was his guilt of being Spiderman, or maybe it was Gwen's withdrawal from him.

Since her accident Gwen doesn't like to eat in front of people, even her family, she won't change in front of anyone, she doesn't accept help except getting in and out of the bath, and she won't leave the apartment. They have been together for almost 5 years, and lived together for one, they've seen each other in their beautiful night out attire to morning breath without a shower, why is she hiding from him? Peter starts to feel worried that this is the depression everyone had warned him about, but this was Gwen, and Gwen didn't get depressed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for how shitty of an author I am, and for not updating much. I'm so busy with school and work I hardly have time to write things I find quality. I'm not dropping this story though, I know exactly where I plan on going, and I've seen too many Spidey stories dropped that I could never do that! Thank you for reading:)**


	10. New day

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yes, Peter?" Gwen asks barely peaking up from her laptop.

"Do you want to do something?" He asks, fidgeting. Peter's been working on the same Bio-Chem paper for two hours, and he's itching to do something. In fact, he's been working on papers constantly for two weeks straight since Gwen was released from the hospital.

"Like what?" She asks resuming her fast paced typing.

"I dunno.. Go get something to eat? Maybe see a movie?"

"I'm tired, Pete." She shrugs. "Can't we just order some Chinese and watch Eternal Sunshine?"

"Again?" She blows off his remark and returns to her computer. "Gwen, you should go out. Everyone misses you, even Flash misses you."

"They can come here if they truly want to see me." She pauses and looks down. "If that's what they really want, they'll come."

"Gwendy, don't you miss them."

"Not if they don't miss me." Peter stops the argument there. They don't argue much, and that's how he likes it, because why would you want to see the one you love upset?

"Sesame chicken?" He asks fully giving up.

"You know me so well." She smiles to him, and so they enjoy another night in. Well, Gwen does. Peter doesn't enjoy it until she goes to sleep. He's scared she might be catching on, because most of the time she stay's up late now, and when she does sleep early she wraps herself tightly to him. He doesn't know why he keeps her in the dark from Spiderman, they're one in the same, but he does.

Spidey had managed a few pictures in the Bugle, and on the news, but Gwen didn't pay any attention to those anyway. He couldn't go completely undercover, not now that he was looking for an answer to who Kane was. He's gotten into the habit of specifically looking for thugs just to ask more about this Kane guy, but not much was showing up. Most of them strongly denied knowing a Kane, and those who did refused to share until Spiderman would have them in a hold.

"Who's Kane?" He asks, pushing the thugs arm enough to make him yelp.

"He- I don't know!" Another push and yelp. "I don't know him personally! He runs the streets I guess." Not good enough. Spiderman breaks the mans arms. Since his hunt for Kane began, something had taken the nonviolent Spidey. It's not like Peter liked hurting people, he just wasn't joking. If this Kane guy knew something about who hurt Gwen, Peter needed to know.

Peter returns home earlier than normal that night. He's done enough for one night. Something feels off that night, though. Peter swings over the almost peaceful city to where he left his clothes. He swings towards the Stacy's apartment, and his stomach drops when he see's Gwen's room is illuminated by the flicker of a television. He can only avoid it for so long. He slowly climbs onto her fire-escape. The window slides quietly as always and he slides in. Gwen barely glances up from the computer she has seated in his lap. Peter shrugs sheepishly.

The suit doesn't take much to peel off anymore. Peter puts on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before coming to sit next to Gwen. "How was your night?" She asks typing.

"Fine. Your's?"

"Same old same." Peter accepts their conversation, and slips under the covers. He flips through a couple of channels when Gwen slams the computer screen. "Really Peter? Really?"

"What?"

"You're not even going to admit it once you're caught?"

"Admit what?"

"That you've been lying to me?" She says sarcastically.

"I didn't lie! You never asked!"

"Peter, please! Why couldn't you just tell me that you were going out!"

"Because I needed something for myself for once!" He says, sounding defensive. "I didn't lie Gwen."

"Okay, you haven't been completely open." She rolls her eyes, and slips off her glasses. Gwen pushes herself down further into the bed and rolls away from Peter. He doesn't pay her any attention. Gwen lays like that for a good 15 minutes, shaking and he hears her nose sniffling. He gently lies his hand on her shoulders, and she rolls over to face him. "Please Peter. I don't want to fight. I just want you to be open with me."

"Gwen, it's not just me."

"I know."

...

Things finally start to look okay again the following morning. Peter get's up, and helps Howard and Phillip make breakfast and pack their lunches. He brings a slowly waking Gwen a plate of pancakes. She rubs her eyes and whispers a "Thank you Pete."

"You're welcome." He says changing into blue jeans and an ESU sweatshirt.

"Do you have class?" She sits up and stretches her arms.

"Yeah but it's only my morning ones, Dr. Canersk canceled class today." He shrugs.

"So you'll be back soon?" She asks, pushing her food around her plate.

"Well, I actually wanted to know if you'd be okay with me getting coffee with Harry after school."

"Pete." She says between bites. "You should go out with your friends."

"I know you hate to be here with Brandi."

"Yeah, having a nurse sucks, but you should still go out."

"Okay, Gwen," He kisses her head. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. Love you!"

"Love you too!" He grabs his backpack and shuts her door behind him.

"Peter." He hears Ms. Stacy call from the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asks peeking his head in. Simon is sitting on the counter, nose red and running.

"Could you please do me a huge favor?" She puts a thermometer into Simon's mouth.

"Sure."

"Please take Phillip to school for me. Simon's really sick, and I need to take him to the doctor."

"Oh, of course! Is he ready to go?"

"He should be." She leaves Simon at the counter to find Phillip. His thermometer beeps and Peter takes it from him to check.

"100.1, how are you feeling buddy?" He asks running his hand through Simon's hair.

"Bad." Simon pouts.

"C'mon, let's go to the couch and wait on your mom." Peter picks him up and carries him to the couch. Simon sits on his lap until Ms. Stacy returns.

"Mommy?" She comes to get him from Peter.

"Yes baby?"

"I feel sick."

"Well.." Ms. Stacy picks him up. "You are sick." Phillip comes from his room.

"You ready to go?" Peter asks him, and Phillip nods.

"Thanks again Peter!"

"Of course!"

...

Peter finds himself walking Around ESU's campus waiting on his last class to start. He sits down on a bench, and types a quick message to Gwen asking how she's doing. He glances around the campus once more and pulls out his organic chemistry text book to skim through . He's deep into the book when there's a _thud _on the seat next to him. "Hey Parker." Peter reognizes the voice as Flash Thompsons.

"Hey Flash."

"How are things?"

"They're.. y'know.. Good." Peter shrugs.

"How's Gwen? I miss seeing her around."

"She's good. We're both good." Flash pulls out his phone to reply to a text. "Yeah, we're good." Peter mumbles to mostly himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I mean, there's struggles." Peter feels himself opening up a little. "But we're okay."

"I'm sure you're okay, but how is your relationship?"

"It's a struggle." Peter says honestly. "It's really a struggle, Gwen's always been so independent, and I know it's hard for her to have to rely on others."

"Gwen's never really accepted much help. Not since I met her anyways."

"And that's exactly why it's a struggle. She's changed, and not just because of her being paralyzed, but simple things. Like she won't change in front of anyone, she just won't leave the house.."

"I think that is a part of it Peter." Flash says. "I mean, she's probably struggling right now. Not only with her need to be dependent now, but her relationship with you and friends, and probably the lack of retaliation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they never caught that Goblin guy."

"Oh, you're right." Peter says thinking about the struggle he's had finding out who Kain is. "They're trying. We're all trying to do something."

"You're a pretty good guy Peter. You'll figure it out. I know tons of guys who would have left just because of the whole sex thing, much less Gwen being paralyzed."

"Would you have left?

"I've never loved anyone life you love Gwen."

* * *

Sorry, this is all sorts of bad. I'm failing like two classes so yeah, that's my excuse of the week. Hope you enjoyed what little bit was good:)


	11. Yellow

Peter's last class of the day ends at 2, so he heads to the small campus coffee shop once it's over. He opts out of getting something complicated and goes for plain coffee. Harry walks in as he's being handed his cup, and shouts "The regular Kat."

"You like fancy." Peter comments of his khaki pants and pea coat.

"Thanks. Why do you insist on making us look bad?" He asks looking at Peter's slightly worn clothing. "I'm trying to impress the ladies."

"Sorry, hospital bills." He shrugs.

"Don't even act like you're paying for those." Harry shakes his head and Peter laughs a little.

"Okay, maybe Gwen's mom does that, but still, not all of us have money to dress to the nines."

"I'm just fucking with you Pete." Harry pats his back.

"I know, I know." Peter and Harry have coffee like two normal friends, like before the accident. They chat for a while before Harry slides out of his coat. "You've lost a bit of weight Harry."

"Have I?"He looks down and notices his collarbones, that now slightly stick out.

"Yeah."

"That's weird, I haven't been eating any different."

"Having you been pooping more?" Peter asks him, joking, but Harry looks deep in thought.

"Not really, no." Harry shrugs. "I'm sure it's nothing." And they carry into normal conversation. "Have you considered getting a job that's less Freelance? My dad may be able to set something up. If you want to work around classes."

"Well once this semester's over I'm not going to be taking as many classes." Peter says, trying to explain his schedule.

"That's stupid. You're capable of double majoring, you need to double major."

"Well I have more important things to do than school."

"What? Like take care of Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Peter I don't know if you know this or not, but Gwen will be able to take care of herself soon. Once she gets used to everything, she can come back to school and it will be like old times."

"It's never going to be like that again."

"Not with that attitude." Harry shrugs. "We're just like old times."

"For now." Peter mumbles, wondering how long it will take for things to change.

"C'mon Pete. Don't be so negative all the time. Be happy, you have a great life."

"I know.." Peter shakes his head. "Enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Oh there's nothing interesting going on."

"Harry, you're the son of a billionaire. Don't you dare say nothing interesting is going on."

"So you want to hear about the interesting life of the son of billionaire Norman Osborn?" Harry says sarcastically. "Well I just bought a pair of Prada shoes and matching jacket that could cover three months of rent at your apartment."

"Quit being pretentious." Peter says laughing, and soon Harry chimes in on the laughter.

"But really, there hasn't been much going on. I started planning my Halloween party. Would you and Gwen be interested in an invitation. And by 'interested in an invitation' I mean will you guys actually go? Because you'll get an invite anyway."

"I'd love to go, but I don't know about Gwen."

"Well just let me know. I'm really excited, this year I'm going all out!"

"And you didn't go all out last year?" Peter smirks, thinking of all the extravagant decorations the party had.

"Not like that. Actually it will be smaller this year. I want a murder mystery dinner."

"Isn't that for old people?"

"No Peter, it's cool." Harry demands. "I swear it's cool."

"Okay, whatever you say." Peter puts his hands up.

"Then I have my birthday party to plan."

"That's not until December?"

"Well some of us don't have girlfriends to send mass texts to our friends about meeting for dinner the night before."

"You don't have a girlfriend at all, much less one to do that." Peter laughs.

"Shut the fuck up Parker, I don't need your shit." But he just laughs harder. "Stop it Peter, you're really hurting my feelings."

"How's Mary Jane?"

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Harry sighs. "She's fine a guess. There's nothing going on."

Peter smiles to himself on the way back to the Stacy's apartments. Harry Osborn was an odd person that, luckily, had came into Peter's life. He didn't take much of anything serious, he was incredibly sassy, and desperately wanted to be popular and accepted, but being a billionaires son made that hard. He enters the Stacy's apartment and a wonderful aroma surrounds him, Ms. Stacy's spaghetti. Simon's watching TV, and Howard is sitting at the coffee table looking frustrated with his Spanish II book. Peter goes straight to Gwen's room, and tosses his book back to his floor. "Hey, babe." He leans to the bed to kiss her.

"Hey." She says looking up from her book.

"How was today?"

"Same ole same." Peter frowns. "How was coffee with Harry?"

"It was good. You know Harry, always being stupid." He says, sliding out of his jacket. Peter's phone begins to ring and he reaches for it to see 'Aunt May' across the screen. "Sorry, it's Aunt May." He apologizes, then accepts the call. "Hey!"

"Hey Peter."

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing to crazy, just about to head to the store, that's why I called."

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow Alan is coming over for dinner, and I really want you and Gwen to be there."

"I'll be there, and I'll see what I can do about Gwen." Peter says knowing he'll be going alone.

...

..

.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily did you Miss Stacy?" Gwen hears from outside. Her hands involuntarily shake as she reaches for her chair. She makes a rough transition into it, and tries to get away, but the wheels are stuck. "Now, now, Gwen. Beautiful, young, Gwen."

"Stop." Gwen whispers, shaking her head and pushing harder.

"Gwen Stacy. It's not you I want." The voice reasons with her. "It's Spiderman. Work with me Gwen. We would work together so well. If you hadn't fought so much last time you might be running away now. But Miss Stacy, I don't work with others, so I need others to work for me. That's you Gwen. Where's Parker."

"I don't know." Gwen says with courage.

"I think you do."

...

..

.

Gwen wakes up in sweat, and reaches for the television remote immediately, illuminating the room. She pushes her bangs out of her eyes. She slowly steadies her breathing. Gwen slowly reaches for her glass of water, hands trembling. A sob racks through Gwen's small frame and she spills water onto the floor. She manages a small sip before sliding further into bed. She stares at the TV, but doesn't pay it much attention.

When Peter finally returns home from his Spiderman runs, Gwen is still staring at the TV and has dark circles around her eyes. He decides possibly it's best not to say something this time, but perhaps just to be there. He doesn't say anything about Aunt May's dinner, or about the thug who spits out vital information about Kane, he just climbs into the bed and shuts the TV off. He occasionally opens his eyes, but never see's Gwen shut her's.


	12. Windows

Peter wakes up bright and early to a phone call from J. Jonah Jameson. A loud call at that. Peter zones most of it out, but it makes him completely aware when he says 'Spidermans' first appearance. "What?"

"You heard me Parker! Someone got photo's before you?"

"They.. They got photo's?" He's thought he'd been playing it low.

"That's what I said! Now get your ass out there and get me pictures before I get someone else to." Then he hangs up. Peter swears under his breath. He sits up, and pulls the blankets of of him. He turns to wake Gwen, but she's already up. He looks at the clock to see it's already 7:50.

"Dammit, dammit..." He swears as he pulls sweat pants. He finds Gwen sitting in the dinning room, Simon sitting in her lap, and Phillip to her left. Gwen is eating a small muffin, Simon is picking at his oatmeal, and Phillip is eating a bag of Doritos and downing a Mountain Dew. "The breakfast of champions, huh Phillip?" He asks laughing.

"Nacho cheese Doritos and Mountain Dew in the morning is the best choice I've ever made." He says, then pauses to burp. "Or the worst."

"Hey Pete?" Gwen asks softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you grab another muffin from the kitchen? Simon's not going to eat this." He nods, and goes to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of orange juice, and grabs two muffins. He takes a seat on the right of her, handing her the other muffin. "Where are you off to this morning?"

"Well, I got an email last night from Dr. Canersk, he's offering extra help today since he cancelled last night, and I thought I better head down there."

"I thought you were doing good in that class?"

"You know that no one does good in Human A and P with Canersk." He says, and she laughs a little. "What are you doing today?"

"My new book came in the mail, so.. yeah." She nods. Ms. Stacys rushes into the dinning room and starts cleaning up Simons oatmeal.

"You guys are running late." She says before scolding Phillip for not eating a proper breakfast. Peter chuckles at Phillips reaction. He excuses himself to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, spiderman suit underneath, and to grab his book back. He quickly says goodbye to Gwen and makes his way to ESU.

Dr. Canersk was, no doubt, a great professor. A tough one, but great. Peter enjoyed the challenges he had in his class with him, and truly felt like he was learning. He couldn't pass up this opportunity to get a little bit of extra help. The classroom on the north side of campus has 15 or 20 students in it once the doctor began his lecture. Peter was interested in what Canersk was saying, but somehow found himself drifting in and out of sleep.

Sleep, that was a rare occurrence. He catches some of the lecture, but doesn't notice it's over until her hears a faint "Mr. Parker... Mr. Parker!"

"Oh!" He jumps out of sleep. "Sorry Dr. Canersk."

"It's alright Peter."

"I'll be right out." Peter says, grabbing his binder, and heading to the doctors desk at the front of the room.

"It's fine, I was actually hoping to catch you on your way out to talk about grades." Peter sighs.

"How bad are they?"

"You're doing very well. Very well for this class." Dr. Canersk shuffles through papers on his desk. "You've turned your midterm in a week and a half early and I was very impressed."

"Thank you, I'm eager for you to grade it."

"I haven't graded it yet, but I've read it, and it's wonderful. You seem genuinely interested in Anatomy and Physiology."

"Thank you."

"But obviously not enough for you not to sleep during my class." He laughs and sets the paper down. "I've been a professor at ESU for almost thirty years and I've never read any report so passionate about spine damage."

"Well my girlfr-"

"Yes Miss Stacy I believe?" Peter nods. "She was in one of my biology course last year, and in my ecology and evolution course this year." Dr. Canersk says, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "She's a very bright student. Tell me, how is she doing? Will I see her in my courses soon?"

"She's doing well. We're hoping for next semester." Peter lies. They haven't even spoken about university.

"I'm glad!" He says as he reaches for his coffee mug. "I'm thinking of taking up another ecology and evolution class. I believe you would particularly shine in that class."m.

"Of course

"I'll come sit in one day." Peter's phone starts to ring, and he see's it's Aunt May. "I should take this.. Thanks Doc."

"Come sit in one Peter." The doctor returns to his work. "And tell Miss Stacy we all miss her."

...

..

.

Being in front of the camera was always weird for Peter, he preferred to be behind it. Peter tried his best to look like a 'supehero' but just can't do it. He spends an hour on top of a building trying to make some progress. He finally decides to do some aerial photo's, hoping for better results. Peter's satisfied with them. It's been a while since he's done this..

J. Jonah Jameson was not a pleasant person to be around. He frequently went back on his word, rooted for Spidey in secrecy then bad mouthed him in public, and he constantly tried to buy Peters photo's for less than they're worth. "$200, that's my only offer Parker!"

"$200? Come on Jameson, you know I can't sell you 8 photo's for $200."

"$200 or you can take those shitty photo's and hang them up in your room."

"Or I could sell them to the New Yorker for double that."

"They wouldn't buy this garbage from you!" Jameson laughs obnoxiously. "Get real Parker, these a shit."

"Alright, well have fun being the only paper without Spiderman." And with that Peter walks out with a $650 check.

He stops on his way back to the apartment for a sandwich, but sees bouquet of flowers. He's halfway done with his sandwich when he opens the apartment door. He's a little shocked to see Gwen in the living room, instead of her bedroom, reading a rather large book. She looks up from her place on the couch to see Peter trying not to look surprised. "Do you think Aunt May will like these?"

"Those are beautiful, Pete." She nods.

"Thanks, I just need tonight to work out. I want things to be okay between me and Allen." He sits next to her.

"Of course you do." She says, softly patting his back. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"No." He says, a little too hopeful that maybe Gwen wanted to do something.

"Well I called Harry," She starts, "And I think you two should go out, do something."

"Yeah," He nods. "You should come with us."

"No.. I couldn't. This is for you. You should do something fun." Gwen has the faint glow of sadness on her face.

"Okay." Peter says, but isn't content with the situation. Why couldn't Gwen see it was her that should do something fun? That Peter just wanted to help her. "I'm going to take a nap before I have to leave." He kisses her cheek. She joins him for the nap, but Peter doesn't sleep much. He spends most of the afternoon staring at the ceiling trying to understand how Gwen can sleep so much. He slips out from under the blanket as the sun starts to go down.

The few times he'd met with her new boyfriend didn't leave them on the best of grounds. He wanted Aunt May to be happy, and if that meant dealing with her boyfriend he was sure he could do it. After ringing the doorbell, Aunt May pulls him into a hug and then the house. "It's good you could come out Peter. I wish Gwen could be here, the poor dear, how's her stomach bug?" Well Peter may have told a little lie about why Gwen wasn't with him..

"She's doing better! I wish I could come more, but school.." Aunt May nods.

"I understand, I wish I could come see you more, but work.." She shrugs. "It's not like it used to be is it Peter? Sometimes I miss the pitter patter of feet in the house."

"I miss having my food cooked for me." Peter laughs, "That's why I came tonight."

"Oh hush." Aunt May smacks the back of his head. "Allen should be here soon."

"Is Alex coming?" Peter asks, heading to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers.

"No, he was school." Peter smiles with relief.

"Okay."

Dinner was nothing special, some small talk with good food. Peter and Allen, much to everyone's surprise carry a friendly conversation. Aunt May seems satisfied with the dinner as the night comes to an end. They both say goodbye to Allen, and Peter stays to help clean the kitchen. "Thank you for being nice tonight."

"Of course." Peter responds. He can't help but feel like the lack of Alex Abin has something to do with it. His spider-senses had started to calm down whenever he's around. Peter considers the thought that maybe he just disliked Alex and that's what caused them to go off. He thinks about it on the way back to the Stacy apartment. Maybe his life would start to calm down. There's a possibility that the Goblin isn't coming back, because why would he wait so long? Maybe he should stop stressing out about this Kane guy, maybe he was just some thug. But as much as Peter wants to accept this simple explanation, he can't.

And his weariness is confirmed when he enters Gwen's room to see her intensely staring at her window, where a stamp has been placed on the glass. The Goblin's mark. Peter stumbles to the bed and sits. He'd hoped that he'd been wrong when he thought the Goblin would come back. Oh, how he hoped he'd been wrong.

* * *

**Yay, I updated:) Thanks for reading:)**


	13. I kissed a drunk girl

"Gwen, I'm leaving." Peter says softly. Gwen nods. "I could stay, if it would make you more comfortable."

"Peter, I'm a grown woman, I'll be okay."

"Would moving to the living room make you feel better?"

"Peter, I promise I'm fine. A little spooked, but my moms home and so are my brothers, I'll be fine." Peter tries to smile, but he just can't overlook the fact that he spent half the night scrubbing Gwen's window clean of any trace of the Green Goblin.

"If you say so."

"I do." She says holding his face in her hands. "Now go have some fun. I don't want to see you until tomorrow, got it Peter" He nods and laughs. "I'm not kidding, have fun."

...

..

.

Peter didn't expect any of this to happen. He thought what was going to go down was just a bro-dude night. Just video games and pizza. Maybe alcohol. But no, no, Harry never does anything less than all out. That's how Peter ends up with a fake id, in some club in lower Manhattan. He doesn't want to here, but Harry does, and he has to watch out for Harry. He feels a bit of relief wash over him when Harry comes to his booth, where he's been nursing a few beers for the past hour and announces he's ready to go.

This isn't Pete's normal hangout, so he's not used to seeing Harry so sloppy. He basically carries him to a cab and gives the drivers Harry's address. "No! We're not going back yet!" Harry declares, and gives the cabbie another address. This new place is an apartment, where Peter assumes there's a party at. He finds himself just like he did at the club, sitting away from everyone, on his phone, and sipping on a beer. Harry's ran off somewhere with his 'friends' and Peter's so close to leaving him. "You're friends a little sloppy." He hears a familiar voice.

"Well that's Harry for you." He smiles as Mary Jane takes a seat next to him.

"How are you, Tiger?"

"I'm the same as always."

"And that girlfriend of yours?"

"She's good." He nods. "How about yourself?"

"Busy, always busy."

"With what?"

"Trying to make a name for myself." She shrugs. "You should probably stop him." She nods towards Harry who is currently doing a line of cocaine. Peter sits up in shock, not realizing Harry's partying was that bad. "Actually you probably shouldn't stop him while he's high. He may try to fight you."

"I'll go talk to him." He says standing up. Peter approaches Harry slowly before tapping his shoulder. "Hey man."

"Hey Pete!" Harry turns to him. "You wanna.." He nods towards the lines on the table.

"Nah, you know me. Can we step outside?" Harry nods, sniffles, then follows him outside.

"What's up."

"Listen Harry, I get you're an adult, but you can't do shit like that?"

"Like what? Have fun?" Harry laughs, and sniffles. "That's all it is, Pete, good fun."

"Harry, that's not fun, that's a drug. A really fucking addictive drug." Harry shakes his head. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"I'm not an addict." Harry stiffens up suddenly. "Come on Pete. Have some fun. All you do is go home to Gwen, you're 20 years old! Live a little! Drink something other than a beer. Try something new. Have sex with a girl, or guy, I really don't care! God know's you're not getting any at home."

"Shut the fuck up, Harry. You don't know anything about my life." He clenches his fist and Harry puts his hands up.

"I'm sorry Pete, that wasn't.. yeah. But you know what I mean! I just want to see you happy." He stumbles back to the party, Peter follows, obligated to make sure Harry is safe. Well safer than he would be. He takes his seat next to MJ back.

"How'd it go?" He shakes his head. "That bad?"

"He tried to make me feel guilty for 'not having fun.' Well some of us have responsibilities."

"It's okay to have fun every once in a while. It's okay to enjoy yourself." She takes his hand, slipping something in it. "It's okay to break the rules every once in while." She whispers in his ear. Peter opens his hand to see a small pill in the center. "Come on, Tiger. Just one night. Forget about it in the morning." Peter doesn't know how long it took, or what exactly MJ said that got him to take the pill, but he does and she takes one right after him. He does it, and knows he'll regret it in the morning.

Peter Parker had, since dating Gwen, had never kissed another woman until that night. He'd definitely never grinded on one in a hallway either, but there's apparently a first for everything. "Peter.. Peter." Mary Jane says between kisses.

"Hm?"

"You have a girlfriend." He shrugs. "I don't care if you don't, but don't forget you do have a girl at home." He separates from her.

"Peter!" He hears Harry's voice down the hall. "Having fun now?" He asks as he approaches, he see's Mary Jane and an 'oh' forms on his mouth. He starts to laugh. "Let's talk alone."

"Harry," He says while being dragged away from MJ. "I'm sorry about earlier, you're right. This is fun." He hugs Harry.

"I know it is, but Pete I was just kidding about the having sex part. You remember Gwen? Blonde? Skinny? You're girlfriend of like 5 years." Peter rolls his eyes.

"No you weren't." Peter laughs at him.

"Okay- so I wasn't. But don't." Harry says, sadly. He didn't think Peter would take him seriously.

"But Harry, I want to." He jumps a little at the thrill of doing something he knows is wrong.

"Shit Pete. Are you on ecstacy? You're supposed to be looking after me." He slaps the back of Peter's head. "I can't let you do this. Gwen will kill me."

"Harry, you don't know what it's like!"

"You're high, and drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"You're high!" He says defensively.

"Yeah, but I'm not stupid."

"I'm not either Harry!"

"You're on x. You're horny, I get it, but you have a girlfriend, at home, who probably is worried sick about you. Let's get you home." Harry tries to pull him once again, but he won't budge.

"You don't understand." Peter stops him from moving. "It's been so long since I've- since I've been with someone."

"Well let's not break that streak tonight." Harry grabs him, pulling him towards the door. "Go home and have a date with yourself."

"Harry, you're my best friend, in the whole entire world. You said yourself that I never do anything for myself. Let me have something."

"Don't you see how fucked up this is?" Harry asks venomously. "Look, yeah, I told you to do this early but I'd just done a line, so nothing I say is serious then." Peter keeps walking. "You're an asshole Pete."

"How?"

"Just, anyone but her, okay?" Harry says, unfolding the true problem. "Anyone but MJ."

"So that's what it's really about?" Peter asks, smirking. "It's not about me, or Gw- or anyone else, it's about you."

"So what? You know I like her! That's wrong. It's not me, it's you. You're the one cheating on your girlfriend with the girl your best friend likes."

"Harry this is stupid. Now you're the one who needs to have fun." Peter rolls his eyes. "Look, it's a one time thing. You can continue to try to win her over."

"What?"

"As long as Gw- no one finds out about this it won't be long term."

"Okay." Harry nods. "Third base. No intercourse. Don't talk to me about it, Gwen's my friend." Peter pats his back. "Please Peter, think about this before you do it. You're high, this isn't what you really want. I know the real Peter Parker, he wants to be at home with Gwen, watching sitcoms."

"The real Peter Parker doesn't want that Harry." He shakes his head. "That's all he's got." Harry sighs. "I want this." He says before going back towards MJ.

"Everything settled boys?" She asks, placing a hand on Peter's chest.

"Of course." He says, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Hey MJ, I'd just be warned, this one has a girlfriend, and a small co-" Peter's hand slaps over his mouth. Harry laughs a little and walks away, but he can't shake the feeling that watching his best friend, boyfriend of another good friend, hook up with the girl he likes isn't the best idea. Harry waits anxiously in the party to Peter to be done. He falls asleep on a couch at some point, and is woken by a Peter Parker who is in hysteria.

* * *

**So Peter did a bad thing.. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write some smut to go with this? ;) Or I could write from Gwen's side, or if you want more of the villain, just let me know:)**


End file.
